


Demon between my thighs, making me high

by Nightkeepyr



Series: Sweetest taste of sin [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, No Condoms, No Plot, Prompt Fic, a bit of orgasm delay, olicity smut-a-thon 2017, olicity valentines day smut-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightkeepyr/pseuds/Nightkeepyr
Summary: Prompt: “Can I keep you?”This is a continuation of/sequel to ‘Dark angel in my ear’.“Goddamn, the sounds you make drive me out my fucking mind…I could come just listening to you.” Oliver growled against her clit before slowly brushing the bristles on his chin over the sensitive, throbbing nub.“Ohmygod.” She breathed, her mouth going slack, her legs trembling as he did it again, the abrasion sparking through her body. “Pleaseplease.” She pleaded breathlessly, her cries cutting off on a strangled moan when Oliver sucked her back into his mouth, releasing her slowly, spiralling his tongue over her again and again, repeating it till she was writhing on the stairs hard enough to bruise her spine.It was too much. Too crazy. Too intense.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My last prompt and fic. I hope you enjoy :)

\---><\---

_48 hours of love, it’s gonna be a weekend marathon_

_So you better get ready my king_

_Cause I’m a be the queen of insomnia_

_Stay wide awake for every moment we spend together_

_Cause every second you’re away feels like forever_

_You’re missing me, I’m missing you_

_Whenever we meet, we ain’t gonna get no sleep_

_When I get to be together with you_

_It’s fait accompli, we ain’t gonna get no sleep ~ ‘No sleep’ by Janet Jackson ft J Cole_

 

 

 

“I-I…c-can’t…” She whimpered past ragged breaths - her mind still scattered from the two fast, almost brutal orgasms he’d ripped out of her as soon as she’d walked through the door - as his scruff scraped along the curve of her hip, the warmth of his lips seeping into her veins as he dragged them down lower, torturously slowly. “…I need… more.” His tongue flicked out, licking the salt off her skin in between the open mouthed kisses he branded onto her thighs.

Felicity’s gaze flew to the ceiling then back down to him dropping his knee onto somewhere around the seventh step, bracing himself. God, she couldn’t think, couldn’t focus. Could only feel the short silky strands of his hair in her palms, his warm breath ghosting goose bumps, the edges of the staircase digging into her back.

She needed to come again.

She couldn’t get enough. It was though the weeks without him like this had erased her ability to be sated, had each release demanding another.

“Oliver.”

He lifted his head from between her legs and what little air she had left in her lungs froze as he looked down at her with glassy, blown out pupils and red spit-slick lips. His cheekbones were flushed, his Adam’s apple rose and fell as he swallowed and blinked sluggishly.

He didn’t say anything, just kept the eye to eye contact as his hand closed over her throat with the slightest bit of pressure, his callouses rubbing over her pulse. She reached up, hooking her hands over his nape. His hair was soft, still slightly damp from a shower.

He dragged his hand slowly down her neck, her collar bone, pausing between her breasts, his lips parting as he felt her not so steady heart beat under his palm. Heat shot into her nipples, spread out, down into her abs, lower, making her clit throb and her pussy warmer, slicker, so, so ready. He moved down even slower, splayed his hand over her waist, the light rasp of his rough fingertips scraping over her sweat had her back arching, the wood pressing into her shoulder blades and skull.

She inhaled shallow breaths as his long fingers stretched low between her hipbones, driving her insane with just his touch.

“No, not this time…” He said hoarsely, leaning in closer, filling her senses with his heat, with his rain and leather scent, and her hips rolled up instinctively, her pussy searching for him, for some friction, some relief. “…this time we’re gonna go slow…you’re gonna wait… while I bring you so close over and over…you’re gonna take it till you can’t take it anymore… till you can’t hold back… till you feel like you’re gonna fucking pass out when you finally come.” He promised, his eyes blazing with dark intent.

Felicity’s nails dragged across his scalp as she tried to push his head back down but he wouldn’t move. God, he was killing her. She needed his mouth back on her, on her lips, on her nipples, on her clit, just fucking anywhere.

“Please.” She’d waited so long.

He dipped lower, licked a wet stripe up her chest, pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, pushed down a little so that his scruff rubbed against her skin hard enough to make her cry out.

Her hips jerked up again, accidentally rubbing the swollen folds of her pussy against the head of his cock, and Oliver pinched her delicate skin between his teeth, as he hissed, not letting go till she stilled beneath him and whined in frustration. He was right there. So damn close.

“I told you I was coming for you…” He murmured raggedly against her skin, laving, soothing the sting. “…longest fucking month of my life. Jesus.”

A low growl rumbling through his chest was the only warning she got before his fingers wrapped around her ponytail and his lips covered hers.

She exhaled shakily into his mouth, her nails scoring down his neck, digging into his skin almost hard enough to break the skin, as his tongue stroked over hers in a wicked hot, erotic rhythm, twisting, licking deeper, increasing the pressure with slow, drugging circles, the kind she was desperate for down low.

By the time they pulled back for air, Felicity was panting, throbbing to the point of near pain, so wet, she could feel herself slicking up her inner thighs.

She whimpered as Oliver rose up onto his knees, making balancing on the stairs look effortless, and stared down at her with blatant white hot lust. He placed his palms onto her knees and slowly pushed them apart, keeping his eyes unapologetically on her pussy.

He pressed his lips together as he moved up slowly, bearing down on her thighs, spreading her open as he bent down.

Felicity’s fingers curled over the nosing and riser, clutching the step tightly, her other hand gripping his hair, trying to keep herself from passing out, because, Jesus, the sight of his broad, strong shoulders stretching her so wide her hips ached, shot dizzying amounts of blood straight to her clit.

Her eyes closed as she dragged in air, her head tilted back as he lapped up the juices running down her skin. He lifted her foot off the step and pinned her leg to the wall, exposing more of her to his gaze. Her hand flew from the step to the baluster as his tongue traced a path through her folds, up on side of her entrance, then back down the other.

He teased her till she was squirming, half sobbing, then placed her foot onto his shoulder, pulled her open with his thumbs and closed his mouth over her clit and sucked just like he’d told her he wanted to. He hummed against her, his body sagging as if in relief and Felicity’s thoughts disintegrated. Her eyes rolled back in her head, a throaty groan tore from her lips as he went at her, sliding her teeth over her gently.

“Goddamn, the sounds you make drive me out my fucking mind…I could come just listening to you.” Oliver growled against her clit before slowly brushing the bristles on his chin over the sensitive, throbbing nub.

“Ohmygod.” She breathed, her mouth going slack, her legs trembling as he did it again, the abrasion sparking through her body. “Pleaseplease.” She pleaded breathlessly, her cries cutting off on a strangled moan when Oliver sucked her back into his mouth, releasing her slowly, spiralling his tongue over her again and again, repeating it till she was writhing on the stairs hard enough to bruise her spine.

It was too much. Too crazy. Too intense.

Then he thrust into her, swirled his tongue as deep as he could go, stroking her walls till she rocked into his mouth, desperately. He kept up a steady pressure, pushing her closer to the edge of climax, only to switch it up when he knew she was almost completely over, dialling back and coming at her with a different rhythm, his eyes open, completely focussed on her.

“God, please -” She choked out but he wouldn’t give it to her, holding it just out of reach as she rocked and rolled, instead he pulled back deliberately, licking his glistening lips.

“Fuck…you taste good…even sweeter than before.”

“Oliver.”

“Not yet,” He drew her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her as he stood up, sliding his palms over her back soothingly. Felicity curled her jelly like legs around his waist, and rested her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent as he carried her up the rest of the stairs. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her back up so they were eye to eye as he removed her hair tie. “I wanna make you fucking high.” He told her before kissing her senseless with every remaining step.

By the time he lay her down on the bed, she was ready to burst out of her skin. She fell back against the pillows, too uncoordinated to keep her lips on his.

“I’m already there…” She panted as he leaned over her kneeling back between her legs, and latched onto her throat, sucking slowly.

“You’re not.” He said, licking over the abused skin.

“What-”

“You can still think, still speak…you’re nowhere near out of your head for it, for me.”

Felicity moaned, bowed off the bed, offering more of her neck to his mouth. Lord, his intensity was something else. Her legs opened wider as he nipped down to her breasts. He took them into his palms and pressed the together, trailed his thumbs over her nipples. Her lower belly clenched, and she gasped as he circled them slowly.

“That’s it, I fucking love that sound.”

He did it again and dropped his head, covering one with his mouth, rolling it with his tongue before grazing it with his teeth.

Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades, scratching over his tight, sweat-slicked skin. Heat stoked her pussy, burning her up as he tightened the suction and sucked hard.

“Fuck.” She cried out, arching even more, pushing her breasts toward him in silent demand.

He did the same to her other nipple and moved back and forth between her breasts, and she lost track of how long he alternated between wet, hot kisses and devastating, slow, heavy pressured pulled into his mouth.

Oliver eventually shifted his knees, edging closer to her sex, and she lifted her hips, trying to rut against his kneecaps, because she was fucking desperate.

He lifted his mouth from her chest and she shuddered with frustration as he watched her from behind hooded lids. The only consolation in that moment, was that he was equally affected. His chest rose and fell with quick, harsh breaths, his flushed slit dripped out pre-come down the length of his thick, heavy dick. He was so hard, it looked like it hurt.

She reached for him, wrapping her hand around him and groaned at the feel of him pulsing beneath her fingers. His head dropped back on a guttural curse as she slowly pumped up and down.

“Fuck…fuck…Felicity.” Oliver moaned, his voice hitching as she swiped over the head of his cock, hiking up the urgent need strumming in Felicity’s blood. “Sonofabitch.” He pulled her hands off him abruptly and pressed them to her thighs, holding her there while he took a minute to get himself back under control.

Felicity bit her lip to hold back a genuine freaking whine as she watched him, took in his loud exhales and the flaring of his nostrils, the beads of sweat running down his throat.

He took both of her wrists in one of his hands and rested them just below her navel, keeping her in place, not giving her the room to free herself just yet. He smirked and hummed in satisfaction as she twisted her head side to side.

“Damn it, Oliver.”

“Patience...” He squeezed her wrists gently, drawing her attention back to him. “You still with me?” He asked seriously.

Her body stilled as warmth wound its way through her heart, emotion momentarily taking over her physical need for him inside of her. God, the way he looked at her, like he would give her the whole world of that was what she wanted.

All she wanted was him.

Any way he wanted, even if that meant going crazy waiting.

“Yes.” She said, “I’m still with you.”

He grinned slowly, but wicked hot. He leaned down and gave her a soft, lingering kiss, as he slid his fingers over her clit, a low sound rumbling from his throat and against her lips, deepening the kiss as it spasmed against his fingertips in response.

She could still taste herself on his tongue and she felt like she was melting into the mattress as he kept up the dual stoke onslaught with his digits and mouth.

He stroked lower, circling but not touching her entrance and Felicity curled forward in half sit-up, her ab muscles trembling beneath her hands, as he continued the slow, maddening drag over her sensitised skin, silently urging his fingers where she needed them.

When her finally curved and dipped inside, creating a mind numbing pressure and fullness, she pulled back, groaning around his tongue.

“You’re still all soft and fluttery from your last orgasm.” Oliver murmured, stealing her breath before pushing her back down onto the bed.

He curled his fingers, twisted them in slow circles inside of her as he pushed deeper, pulled out, then back in, deeper still.

“Oh. Shit.” She breathed on a whisper when he hit a spot only ever touched by him, a spot she hadn’t even known about till him.

“Right there?” Oliver asked in her ear as his fingers worked her with obscenely wet slides in and out, side to side.

“Mmhmm.” She hummed shakily, continuously. God, she felt so tight, like she was gonna rip apart, but he refused to increase to the perfect amount of pressure she needed to come.

She writhed frantically, still in his grasp, the pillows no longer under her head, her toes digging into the sheets as she tried riding his hand. Instead of letting her, he slowed down, then stopped completely, ripping out a pained near howl from her lungs.

Oliver hardly gave a chance to take another breath before he started another cycle of thrust, drag, twist against her walls, building her up all over again, the sounds from her body getting louder as he got her pussy impossibly wetter.

Jesus, she was soaking the sheets. And he knew it, fucking loved it, she could hazily tell by the wicked, arrogant, satisfied gleam in his smoky eyes.

She wanted to come so badly, wanted to scream, but he held her tight and took her through another round of infuriating dial back and build up and after he held her on the edge of release for what may have been the fourth time, Felicity couldn’t tell where she was anymore, she was so far gone.

“Fuuuck…there it is…Christ, look at you…fuck, Felicity…Can I keep you…just like this…how much longer do you think you can hold out...so goddamn beautiful.”

Felicity choked out a slurred groan, her body straining up, trying to get closer to him, even as her mind shorted out and tears started welling in the corners of her eyes as Oliver held her there on that delirious point of pleasure-pain.

“Please,” She begged, her voice thick with want, completely strung out. ”O-Oliver, ple-please.”

“God.” He let go of her wrists, slid his hands under her head, cupped her skull, and crushed his lips to hers, licking into her mouth, growling as the head of his cock finally replaced his fingers, his tip stretching, thrusting into her entrance.

She rocked up, pulling him in deeper and Oliver snarled animalistically, slammed in to the hilt, his hips pinning her to the mattress, making her come instantly.

“Oh, God.” Felicity arched on a sobbing gasp, nails raking his biceps as the orgasm took her by surprise, twisted her from the inside out, blurring her vision.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” He gritted out her name painfully as she bucked beneath him, her pussy gripping him tightly as she rode out the sudden release, wave after wave pounding her till she was trembling mindlessly beneath him.

“Jesus Christ.” He wheezed as if his lungs were struggling to get air, swivelling his hips, rocking unconsciously.

“Holy…fuck…” She panted as the intensity slowly eased into a low burning hum of electricity in her veins, making her feel a little drunk, like she’d knocked back one of the bottles of red she’d won from Tommy.

Oliver’s brow furrowed as he tried to hold himself still.

“Don’t stop-don’t stop.”

He pressed in a little deeper, her legs wrapped around his hips, trying to pull him all the way. He thrust again, only another frustrating inch further.

“More.”

“Shit, you’re so fucking sexy…you take my breath away...” He kissed her jaw, sliding his lips up her chin to claim her mouth. “…you’re so fucking tight…this isn’t gonna last as long as it should.”

“G’all night.” She knew that that wasn’t really a problem for him, he had crazy endurance.

“All night…no fucking way…I’m locking you down for forty-eight…hours…at least.” He brushed his lips across hers, thrusting forward till he was halfway.

“God, move. Please.”

He cursed and pushed into her slowly, too slowly, deeper. Then pulled back and mercifully increased the pace, giving her what she needed, driving into her with relentless, perfect strokes, surging back in quickly as though every second he wasn’t fully sheathed inside her was too long.

Felicity panted out long, high sighs each time Oliver thrust home, she tried to speak but was unable to form anything resemble words, too overwhelmed by his cock dragging against every sensitive spot in her walls.

He let go of her hair and pushed himself up, hands pressed on either side of her head as he straightened up, his face pinching up in ecstasy every time she cried out.

“You gonna give me another one, baby…” He murmured around choppy breaths, going even deeper, reaching up and gripping the headboard for leverage as the bed creaked under them, his thrusts flooding her veins with light and warmth, like a drug. “…One more before I can’t anymore…before I fill your pussy up?”

“Oliver.” Her thighs burned as they clenched around him.

“Come on.” He coaxed, pumping harder, faster, tipping her over the edge.

“Yesss...” She hissed, giving in to the flames engulfing her from head to toe, burning her soul as the orgasm pulled her under into feverish oblivion, blocking out everything except her name torn form Oliver’s throat and his warm come pumping into her seemingly forever, and his scent as his sweat dripped onto her skin

Minutes passed as she held him to her, aftershocks rippling through them both as she waited for her brain’s synapses to boot up again. Or hours. She couldn’t tell.

“Goddamn, I can’t feel my legs.” Oliver huffed against her shoulder as he tried to take his weight off her. “That was unfucking real.”

“Stay.” She asked, holding him tighter, not having the strength to do much more.

He stayed inside of her till the sluggish fragments of her mind cleared and things started coming back into focus.

“Promise me something?” Oliver asked after their heart rates and breathing had slowed down.

“What?”

He lifted his head and stared down at her, oddly serious but with unmistakeable emotion glinting in his eyes.

“No more fucking bets.”

She couldn’t help the tired giggle that escaped. She pulled him down for another soft kiss.

“No more bets.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this could be loads better, so I hope that was okay for you :)


End file.
